On the Outside
by cyke93
Summary: A day with the Scott family and their “newest” member. Naley and take a guess. Oneshot!


On The Outside

Summary: A day with the Scott family and their "newest" member. Naley and take a guess.

Note: After last week's and this week's episode, this just came to me. I also blame purplemud's "When it Started" second chapter for this crazy story. It's definitely very different than my usual writing and I'm not sure how people will react to it. Positive I hope. Like i said, this just came to me and I put pen to paper sort of speak. I typed everything straigh through and read it over once for grammar and spelling check. I hope you enjoy. Tomorrow, I hope to get inspired one more and write the next chapter of Behind the Scenes.

fyi, enjoyed tonights epiosde. enjoy and please review!

. . . .

Laughing.

That's what I hear as I slowly approach the back deck through the rear. I hear the splashing of the pool and laughter in the air and as I stand in the shadows and look at them, my heart tugs at my chest. This isn't the first time and I certainly doubt it'll be the last.

It's a familiar feeling, one I've had the displeasure of experiencing ever since the day my world collided with the Scott family. I'm being stalker-ish, I know but I also can't help it. Not many people see this side of them, so carefree, relax. They don't see the fearless basketball star or future pop star. They are simply, Nathan and Haley in their most simplest form, a boy and a girl in love. And I am? Still in the shadows and I wonder if I will ever have what they have or rather as I know, that what I want is already in front of me. And I've already accepted that not only can I not get what I want, I simply won't. It's as simple and complex as that. And so I watch this rare sight that not many see or rather, not many bother to take notice of and appreciate two people completely in love.

I can't help but chuckle a little at Haley admonish Nathan.

"No! Don't you dare!" She warns him as she tried to walk on the other side of the pool. But Nathan has other plans, I can already see it in his eyes. His blue eyes darken in the sun and even a blind man can see he is up to no good. He gives her a smirk, a wide smirk, cocky and self assured. It is something I rarely see in him. He is usually more sedate although I've heard stories of his past, I get a glimpse of it when he's out on the court. Arrogant. Cocky. Anything to get at his opponent and right now his target is his wife.

Nathan says nothing as he races towards her, his hands at her sides, tickling her with all his might.

She laughs. A sweet laugh an angelic laugh. One of torture and one of pure pleasure and I can't help but admire the simple scene in front of me. A man. A woman, in love.

He lifts her in the air, his strong arms hoisting her up, giving me ample view of her white bikini. I should look away but I can't help it. I'm rooted to the ground as I watch them so blissfully content in each other. Her laughing fills the air and a moment later it's silenced by his lips on her and the once heavy feeling in my heart returns.

A pitter patter of footsteps distracts me and from the corner, I see little James Lucas Scott running up to his parents.

"Daddy!! Momma!" He yells interrupting their little make out session and I'm a little relieved. I don't know how much more I can stand to look but yet I can't find it in me to not look away.

"Let's see what you got Jimmy Jam?" Nathan turns to his son with a bright smile but with Haley still firmly attached to his side.

Jamie takes a few steps back and runs forward, jumping as high as he can and then bringing his knees up in a big cannon ball.

I watch them for a few more minutes as they are in their own little world and the sinking feeling of my heart deepens, yet I can say I am happy at the sight before me. It's torture I know, but a sweet one at that.

RING RING

Stupid fucking Blackberry! I curse to myself as now my cover is blown. I silent the phone as I make my presence known.

"Uncle Clay!!" Jamie greets me excitedly. Nathan and Haley look up and smile at me.

I flash a brilliant smile. "Hey guys."

"You gonna join us?" Jamie asks excitedly.

"I don't think so buddy." I reply back.

"Come on Clay, don't tell me you're working all day." Nathan admonishes.

"Yeah, Clay, it's Saturday. Relax." Haley joins in and I already know my resolve is failing.

_Work_, I repeat to myself. This is simply work yet I know it isn't. It's far more than that.

"Umm, Nate the interview." I say reluctantly, hating to break up their little family moment.

Nathan rolls her eyes and Haley chuckles at her husband's change of attitude.

"Do I have to?"

Haley laughs harder. "Of course you do, sweetie."

"It's only going to take a couple of minutes." I add.

"Fine." Nathan says as he makes his way to the edge of the pool and lifting himself up. His body dripping wet and he pulls Haley up as well. I can't help but stare and I feel that Nathan may have caught me cuz he's giving me that look. _That I'm going to kick your ass look_.

I hide my embarrassment by clearing my throat.

"You have the number right? They're expecting your call."

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan says as he takes a towel and pats himself down and then wraps it around his waist and then quickly takes Haley's towel and wraps her up in it, rubbing her arms for warmth. They are so utterly adorable it makes me sick. Well almost.

"I got the number in my e-mail but I'm only doing it if you join us. We're going to fire up the grill later."

"Yeah, Clay." Haley adds sweetly and I find myself already shaking my head in approval.

"I'd love to but I'm not dressed." I point out my jeans and simple white t-shirt.

"Oh don't worry, you can use one of Nathan's trunks." Haley walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheeks. Nathan is right behind her and I'm momentarily weak in the knees and I give Nathan a quick but firm handshake.

"We'll be back sweetie." Haley calls out to Jamie who's already splashing in the pool and playing with the basketball hoop they set up there.

"It's Mike right?" Nathan asks as we enter the house.

"Yeah, he's their lead sports editor."

"Ok, I'll do it in the den. I'll join you guys out there in a little bit." He gives Haley a quick peck on the lips and heads towards the den.

"Come on." Haley instructs me and I find myself following closely behind her.

I hitch my breathing as we ascend the stairs and I try to look away as we make our way up, but I don't.. obviously.

We enter their bedroom and it's dawned on me that this is the first time I've ever been up here. I take a look around. It's massive. I wouldn't expect anything less from the master suite in this huge ass house. Around me are pictures, mostly family shots of the three of them, baby pictures of Jamie, Nathan and Haley from their younger years. Pictures with friends and family. I recognize Brooke in one of the pictures and Nathan's brother Lucas and sister in law.

"Where is it?" Haley mumbles to herself as she opens up a couple of drawers from the dresser. "Oh here, we go." Haley pulls out a pair of plain black swim trunks.

"Here." She hands them to me and then she races to the bathroom and I hear a door opening. She comes out a few seconds later with a beach towel in hand.

"You can change here, I'm going to get back to Jamie." She says nonchalantly and now I find myself alone in _their_ room. I look around the room some more and take in more pictures and then I come across their bed. Their giant king sized bed with baby blue and chocolate linens. I take in the size of it and my mind can't help but wander of all the events this bed has witnessed. I curse myself for letting my mind go there. I take off my shirt and toss it on said bed and then I unbuckle my jeans and looking down, I pray to God that water is cold.

. . . .

"What you doing Jamie?" I ask as I quickly make my way inside the pool, thankful the _cool _water is now covering me up.

"He's trying to dunk." Haley turns to face me, an amused smile on my face.

"It's not working." Jamie pouts as he tries his best to jump up and dunk the ball. "I want to do it like daddy!" He pouts some more and damn, this cute little kid.

"I think I can help with that." I wade over to him and grab the small boy in my arms as I said him up in the air, making sure he can dunk the ball. He laughs. Haley laughs. I laugh and I find myself more happy than I should be at this moment.

We play around for a few more minutes, hours, I don't know. Time seemed to fly but Nathan comes back. I take in the sight of him as he enters the water and I feel guilty. I don't know why but I do.

"How'd it go?" I ask, trying to remember that I came here for work and never mind the fact that I'm wearing my client's swimming trunks, half naked and swimming with his wife and son. _Work_, I scoff.

He shrugs. "Same old. They did ask me about Renee." Immediately we all roll our eyes.

"What you say?" Haley asks. You think this was old news. Gone but apparently not completely forgotten.

"I told them that I think she's doing a great job picking up trash along I-95." And we all laugh. The bitch got what she deserves, convicted on one count of fraud and two counts of extortion. I promised Nathan that I would do anything to protect him and his family, I meant ever single word. And I can say for certain that as long as I live, I will keep that promise.

"Let's play!" Jamie breaks the laughter, with the basketball in his hands. "You and momma versus me and Uncle Clay."

"Why do I get the handicap?" Nathan teases.

Haley playfully rolls her eyes and splashes some water on Nathan. "Haha." She deadpans.

"You're lucky you're hot." She teases her husband.

"I am hot." He says with the same damn smirk of his. They kiss. They kiss again.

"They do that a lot." Jamie turns to me with an annoyed look. I sigh. I completely sympathize with the young boy.

"I know." I reply back.

"I heard that." Nathan turns to face us and pretty soon we are all engaged in an intense game of pool basketball.

Nathan of course _guards _his son.

"You're supposed to defend him." Haley teases to Nathan.

"What can I say, my little man is a baller." Nathan teases back and Jamie laughs louder as he makes another shot in, of course Nathan was there to move out of his way.

Next thing I know, the ball is with me and Haley is guarding me, her arms all around me and I tense up at the closeness. She takes the ball easily from me and I almost double over in laughter as Nathan rejects the ball from Haley.

. . . . .

"Move Clay!!" Haley yells at me as I stand in front her, blocking her path.

"Don't let her get you Uncle Clay?" Jamie yells as Nathan has him in a bear hug.

I finally make a show of defending Haley as I lift my hands up and start blocking her and my hands can't help but touch her soft skin. I feel Nathan's eyes burning a hole in me and I stop and Haley takes the opportunity to bypass me and score.

I feel like a little kid in trouble when Jamie is now defending his mom and Nathan is now guarding me.

"What?" I try to say as normal as I can.

"Yeah." Nathan rolls his eyes slightly as his body pushes up against mine as I try to score. My breathing is slowed once again. He grabs the ball from me and I let him as he dunk it in.

He smiles triumphantly and looks at me and smiles. I smile back as Nathan gives me that _she's my wife look but it's okay you're still my boy_ look. And once again the world is right again but then again, my world has flipped ever since I became Nathan's agent.

We play for a little bit more and then fire up the grill and eat some burgers. When I leave the house, it is dark already and I look back on the afternoon with a smile. I'm a part of their family but in many ways, a lot of ways I'm still on the outside looking in. My mind is troubled as I pull out of the house and I decide to head over to Tric to grab myself a drink and try to ease my mind. I arrive at Tric a few minutes later and I find my distraction. His name is Jack and after two shots of him, I meet Tiffany or was it Theresa? I don't know.

We end up in my place and for the next 30 minutes I pound my frutrations into her, reliving all the memories of the day. The sun, the pool, the water dripping down that taunt skin.. and as these memories fill my head, I release hard and fast. It seems like whatever her name is is enjoying the ride as well. I roll off of her and collapse on my back. We lie there for a few minutes catching our breathes and it's then that I hear her steadily breathing. I smirk to myself, I let the bitch have it, she'll need all the rest she can get. She tries to saddle up next to me in her sleep and I gently push her off. _A clinger_, I roll my eyes. I don't like those.

I move closer to the edge of my bed, wanting my own personal space. She's sleeping peacefully next to me and I have my hands behind my back in deep thought once again. My mind drifts back to Nathan and Haley and I wonder what they are doing right now. They are probably in their room, in that giant bed of theirs, no doubt spent, content, peaceful from making _love_, wrapped up in each other's arms as they cling to each other. The sinking feeling is back and has moved into my stomach as my heart beats faster. I am filled with a host of emotions right now, frustration, sadness, happiness, guilt, desire, lust.

I can picture it now, Haley's head on his chest, Nathan's arm around her as he pulls her in closer. He tells her he loves her and does that thing where he kisses the top of her forehead. He does that a lot with her I notice. I glance one more time at the unknown girl next to me and now I feel jealous. Jealous of them, jealous of what they have and guilty for even thinking I have any right to it. And tonight, hmm I ponder. And I decide that for tonight, I'll be jealous of Haley.

The End.


End file.
